You Are More
by forverklainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel dreams of being on Broadway. Stuck behind a cubicle taking customer service calls the last person he expects to talk to is Blaine Anderson. Through a growing over the phone friendship, Blaine shows him he is more than what he makes himself out to be. When the friendship turns to something more, their love pulls them through obstacles of getting to their dreams.


**A/N: Hello there! First of all I want to thank you for reading J this is now my 5****th**** or 6****th**** fanfiction, and I tend to not finish, but I feel pretty good about this one so let me know what you think and give feedback! The reason half of you are reading this is because I made you on instagram, so thank you! If you want to follow my Glee fanpage on IG you can find me thegleefeels J hope you enjoy!**

Kurt squinted his eyes at the bright sun, then held his hand up to shield his eyes. He was not used to being outside exposed with this light of June. Not that it was his choice. He would want nothing more than to see the light of day, to look out a window to see clouds parting to show a pure blue sky. But he couldn't, no customer service agent could. That wasn't his choosing either. In this lifetime nothing was.

If everything where according to his plan, he would be big on Broadway by now. Feeling the hot lights hit his face, clutching the microphone, belting out a note leading to a standing ovation. But he was stuck here, struggling to pay rent and save money for New York all at once. He was living bobbing up and down in self-pity. Part of him knew he would never get somewhere with the way he was doing things, but the other part told him it's all he can do.

He made his way into the blocky building and took the daily walk up three flights of stairs. Walking in he turned to Mercedes, his best friend and head of the receptionist desk, and gave her a small smile.

"Good Morning, handsome." She smiled back at him.

"Morning," He nodded checking in.

She raised his eyebrows at him. "Just…morning?"

He let a breath go before responding. "I've been beginning to notice even if it isn't a good morning, people tend to greet it that way," he shrugged. "Just 'morning' has the same definition. At least with saying morning I can get away with it."

Mercedes laughed at him and shook her head. "Sometimes you just think to much white boy."

"Sorry, I've got way to much time to do it." He gave a breathy chuckle and kissed her on the cheek before heading to his cubicle. In all his 24 years of life he would have never guessed he would find himself in the middle of Seattle, sitting in a cubicle all day, living off of cold pizza and refrigerated salad. But that just tended to summarize his life to the point.

The brunette set his bag down and sighed as he sat in his chair that he was now far too familiar with. He slipped his head set on, careful not to ruin his hair, and got straight to work. It was a typical day. A mix between difficult, and just plain rude customers.

Kurt held in a groan and clenched his teeth. "Did you try turning it off and back on again?" He asked rubbing his temples.

The woman on the other line answered almost yelling with her high-pitched nasally voice. "Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I did! Lord, this is the problem with these types of services…" She went on and on till Kurt blinked his eyes open and realized the only way to actually get rid of these customers was to give an effort in helping.

The painful part was knowing he could help people; he can make a difference in people's lives. Just not like this.

Savoring his 30-minute break, he walked into the break room and took a seat next to Mercedes.

"How's the day goin'?" She asked turning to him

He just shrugged poking at his salad.

She sighed and said with sympathy "Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

His eyes met hers and she held his chin between her thumb and index finger. "I know that you hate this job, and all you want it to get to New York already."

Kurt swallowed hard and kept his eyes locked on hers.

"But you can't let it control all of your emotions. Don't let your own sadness in this industry depress you." She said softly. "It is killing me to see you like this. I miss my best friend."

That broke his heart. He knew that the past year he has been letting every little thing get to him. It wasn't the first time he was realizing it. But it was the first time he was realizing he needs to stop.

A weak smile made it's way onto his face, and he took a deep breath. "You're right." He nodded.

Mercedes' smile turned into a smirk. "I always am." She brushed his hair back. "Now, you and I are going to have a girls night, Friday at 8, my place." Her smile widened.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Deal."

The doorbell rung at the house of Mercedes Jones and 8 O'clock sharp. She opened the door to her relief of Kurt smiling; only making her smile grow.

"You made it!" She almost shrieked, causing him to chuckle.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss a girls night with you for the world." He shared her warm smile."

"Well come in!" She said motioning him in quickly.

One or two, three Nicholas Sparks' movies, and a large pizza later, they began having a rather nice chat that Kurt desperately needed.

Kurt had his eyes locked softly on the screen. "See, they have each other to get to their dreams."

"What are you talking about, boo?" Mercedes looked to him.

He took a sip of his wine and set it down. "In every movie we have watched so far, they have all had obstacles getting to where they dream of being. But they find a way of getting through it with love." He let a long breath go.

"It's all because they see the solution clearly and work hard to get to it." She exclaimed softly and turned back to the screen."

"Yeah." He sighed. "They see it." He told her quietly

"Hmm?"

"Each problem they have they find a way out of by getting to the resolution they know of. But what does someone do if they don't see a solution? Stand stranded?"

"That's what you feel like?"

"I just…" He sighed, "I feel I'm never going to get there like this." Kurt explained shaking his head sadly. "You never watch an interview with a big time star that admits they got where they are through customer service." He almost mumbled the last part out of embarrassment.

Mercedes sighed but nodded sympathetically. "Kurt, that may be true but you have to ask yourself, has anyone ever had it easy getting to Broadway?"

He just shrugged fiddling with the ends of his pajama sleeves.

"Kurt."

"I know I know. It just seems like this isn't the right route. I don't even have a plan." He shook his head in disappointment. "I don't know if I'm making the right income to get there in a matter of years, I don't know how much money I'll need for schooling and training…"

As Kurt's breathing began to quicken Mercedes set a hand on his shoulder gently, and looked him in the eyes.

"Take a deep breath, and calm down."

He took a deep shaky breath, and tried his best to come to peace. He blinked a couple of times before meeting Mercedes' eyes.

"Listen, if you don't know where you are going with this, and you're freaking the hell out about it, the only way is to figure out what you're doing." She rubbed his back attempting to give him the best comfort possible. "When it comes to the money thing, just talk to Derek." She shrugged.

Kurt's eyes widened at that. "You mean Mr. Saunders?"

She just gave him a slow nod for him stating the obvious.

Kurt quickly shook his head. "No, no I cannot do that." He let out a shaky breath and nervously swept his hair back, taking his eyes off Mercedes.

She just furrowed her eyebrows. "And why not?"

He took a deep breath before shaking his head. "That's not the point."

"Then what is? What else are you going to do for a first step at this?"

Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "I don't know." He said quietly.

Knowing he was close to breaking, Mercedes just took him in her arms, and allowed a few tears to fall.

After a while she pulled back. "I hope you enjoyed that."

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Because that is the last time you're going to be cryin' for a while." She said with a soft smile. "You are going to figure this all out, and go chasing after that dream of yours with nothing stopping you."

He smiled through the tears then wiped them taking a deep breath. "Thank you 'Cedes, so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be a hot mess." She said with a playful smirk followed with a laugh. "But in all seriousness, it's really no problem. You are my best friend. I'll always be there for you."

That's why Kurt loved her so much. He could be completely himself around her, and expect nothing less than warm comfort.

The next day of work felt different, although nothing had changed. Only his confidence. He knew that no matter what path he took, he would make sure it would lead to his dream. And if it didn't, he would build it to.

Kurt took a deep breath, and shakily knocked on the office door of his boss, Derek Saunders.

Only a second later the door opened to reveal his face.

Derek was a male in his early thirty's, 7 years older than Kurt. He had dim grey eyes, with dark slicked back hair. He was a clean guy. But lets just say his appearance is cleaner than his mind. Heart broken from his wife leaving him only 2 years ago, he wasn't the best with handling anger.

Kurt knew from the moment he met him Derek didn't look at him normally. But he convinced himself Derek was straight.

He gave Kurt a smile. "Kurt, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

Kurt took a deep shaky breath before answering timidly. "I um, came to talk about my s-salary."

Derek chuckled, making Kurt slightly jump.

"Don't be so nervous Kurt, I'm just your boss." He motioned him into his office. "Come take a seat and I'm sure we can sort this all out."

You would think with this type of attitude, he is nothing but a gentle boss. A very nice one at that. But with Kurt, there was a point where he was a bit too nice.

Kurt slowly walked in and took a seat across from his desk as Mr. Saunders sat in his bigger chair behind the desk.

"Now, what is the problem?"

_You can do this. _

"All my life I have wanted to get to New York, to be a star."

Derek's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in his desk, almost examining Kurt.

"Oh yeah? What kind of star?" He almost whispered the question, making Kurt's spine chill.

"A-A performer." He answered swallowing hard.

Derek chuckled at his helplessness and stood from behind the desk, putting Kurt's guard up. "Why are you so tense Kurt? You're acting as if you and I have never spoken before." He slowly made his way up to him.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Anyway, the point I am trying to make is that I need…a raise."

Derek gave nothing but a slow nod, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt. "You do realize, I don't give raises based on hopes and dreams don't you? If I gave a raise to everyone in this building who had aspirations like yours I would have no employees." He said almost darkly.

Kurt blinked quickly. "I realize I am asking for… special treatment, but I don't know how much longer I can continue working here with the same income."

Mr. Saunders gave him a look for what seemed like forever to Kurt, but he didn't dare break his face.

"I don't think you are understanding what I am telling you Mr. Hummel. I won't give you a raise for just no reason." He took a step closer to Kurt.

"W-What?"

He once again chuckled at his helplessness.

"You think I gave you this job because you have years of experience? Or because you're 'such a people person'?"

Kurt let a breath go. "I guess I don't know why else you hired me."

Derek smirked at him and shook his head. "So naïve." He got even closer. "If you want this raise you are going to have to give _me_ a performance." He breathed in Kurt's face.

That made his eyes slightly widen. "I-If you are talking about what I think you are, t-then there is no way."

"Then it is even clearer to me this dream of yours isn't ultimate over anything."

"Well I am ultimate to myself, and I am not going to give myself to you for an easy way to get to what I want."

"I would watch my tone if I were you. One slip and who knows where you'll end up."

Kurt blinked quickly sucking in a shaky breath.

Derek's smirk didn't falter, "Your only other option is to double your work hours." He shrugged.

Kurt's mouth gapped. "But I work 6 to 4 on week days already."

He just shrugged once again. "It's your choice."

He took a deep breath blinking quickly. He knew what was the right thing to do. "Then I guess you'll see me all week from 6 to 8."

Working in customer service you really should not go into a phone call with high expectations. The people you communicate with aren't exactly educated with the topic they address you on, no matter how much they think they are.

"I'm telling you, they are broken. I went outside and every sprinkler head was chewed up!"

It took everything inside of Kurt not to show his true emotions through the tone of his voice.

"Well, do you happen to have a dog, sir?" He asked tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Yes, how does that have to do with anything? I'll tell you what, these companies will do whatever they can to distract you from the real problem and keep your money."

He held back a sigh. "I am sorry, I do not sell the products or produce them, I am just customer service." He told him as calmly as possible.

"Oh I see how it is, excuses and playing the victim card."

Kurt held up a finger gun staging a suicide, making the woman in the cubical across from him chuckle.

"I apologize sir, I will transfer you to exchanges right away and see what can be done." Before the man could respond he transferred the call with a sigh.

_A year more of this and you are off to Broadway. _He constantly told himself.

Kurt couldn't help but cringe as the phone rang again. Despite his mood spat on from the previous customer, he put on his best voice for the next one.

"Hello, Seattle instant goods, production, and resources customer service. My name is Kurt, how may I help you?"

"Um, hi, my name is Blaine. I'm calling about a cell phone ironically." The man let out a breathy chuckle that Kurt couldn't help but smile at.

"Is it the phone you are calling from now?"

"No," he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm calling from my roommates phone actually."

He nodded. "What seems to be the problem with it?"

"It keeps losing connection, despite having full bars, it drops every call. Funnily enough, I don't mind that. It's my mother that had me call. I personally don't care for phone calls as communication."

Kurt chuckled. "That makes two of us."

The man laughed along. "But you're in customer services, don't you have phone calls every day?"

"Exactly."

Blaine let out another chuckle. "I see."

"I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic." He took in a breath. "I can transfer your call to a specialist that can set you up with an appointment if you'd like."

"That would be great." Kurt could hear the smile in his voice. "And don't be sorry. It's actually refreshing to talk to a customer service caller with a sense of humor."

If that didn't give Kurt a true smile, there was nothing that could.

"It's refreshing to talk to a customer with a brain."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, right?"

He bit his lip to hide his smile and looked over his shoulder, he couldn't let someone hear him having an actual civilized conversation with a customer.

"Yes."

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt's smile widened.

"Are we really doing this?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Doing what?" Blaine chuckled along with him.

"Having a conversation over the phone as if we are meeting in person and becoming friends."

"Well I don't know about the first part, but I can shine a light on the being friends part."

Kurt shook his head and couldn't help but let out more laughter, as well as a blush.

_I am actually doing this, I'm smiling, laughing, and blushing over a guy I am becoming friends with over a customer service phone call._

"Well I can't really argue with it, accept for the fact that we will never speak again after this."

"And what makes you say that?"

Kurt's face grew even redder.

"We just talked about a cell phone with bad reception for three minutes, you happen to confirm my name, and all of a sudden we are planning to talk again?"

Blaine chuckled. "True true, I guess it is kind of a weird offering."

"I think…intriguing is the right word."

"Is it now? In that case this playing hard to get act is over?"

Kurt's face went blank. Is this guy that he just met, not even in person, flirting with him?

"I uh.. I don't—"

"Relax." Blaine said softly. "I'm kidding. Not about the becoming friends part of course." He let out a breath. "I guess if one phone call isn't enough for you, you'll be hearing my voice again tomorrow." Kurt could almost hear the smirk.

Kurt's smile couldn't help but grow wide. "Well I am here 6 to 8." He sighed. "Everyday."

Blaine whistled at that. "Wow, In that case I won't have any trouble finding time to talk to you."

He had a sad smile as he nodded. "It'll take you a couple more phone calls anyway."


End file.
